This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Training and technology development - the PI is a recent graduate of the Biomedical Engineering program who was working with the Center for In Vivo Microscopy as a graduate student. After John graduated, he is now working as a post-doctoral associate under the direction of Dr. Bastiaan Driehuys and is migrating from his previous work on the MR 9T magnet, to hyperpolarized gas studies on the MR 2T magnet.